15 Minutes
by grrriliketigers
Summary: Sharon and Andy have 15 minutes...


Flynn looked around the hallway before opening the door to the single bathroom. He slipped inside and grinned at the small room's other occupant. "We don't have a lot of time," Andy said in a hushed whisper, shrugging out of his jacket. "Chief wants to start the briefing in fifteen minutes."

"I can work with that," Sharon purred, grabbing Andy by his tie and pulling him to her.

Sharon Raydor and Andy Flynn had been on again, off again lovers for a lot of years. They'd mostly been off since she'd joined IA but had still snuck off to the closest available broom closet during a few LAPD functions. Recently they'd rekindled their beautiful friends with benefits relationship and had been calling in those benefits frequently.

Andy had his pants around his ankles before he knew it and Sharon had hiked a shapely leg up over his hip. His cock happily saluted his superior officer as Sharon ground against him and he realized with a pleased groan that she wasn't wearing any underwear. He slipped his hand between them and ran his fingers over her hot center.

"Oh god, Sharon," Andy dropped his lips to her neck, peppering her with appreciative kisses. "You're so fucking wet."

"So do something about it, Lieutenant," Sharon's grin was wicked and if he Andy wasn't already committed to fucking the woman senseless he certainly was now. He grabbed her by the ass and hoisted her up. She wrapped her legs around him and he pushed her back against the wall.

She moaned her appreciation and he entered her with one swift, practiced thrust of his hips. They both sighed at the contact, she wrapped her arms tighter around him. He thrust again and she let her head lean back against the wall and her eyes slipped shut.

"Oh, fuck yes…" she whispered in his ear as they set a quick, deep rhythm. "Oh… fuck me, Andy…"

"Ohhh god, Sharon," Andy ground out before capturing her lips with his. Sharon deepened the kiss, muffling the sounds of her moans as they bucked into each other.

"Where on earth is Lieutenant Flynn?" Brenda demanded, checking her watch.

"You told him to go get Captain Raydor." Sanchez piped up.

"I know that, Detective," Brenda sighed, "but that was at least ten minutes ago and her office is only one floor up."

"Do you want me to go find him, Chief?" Provenza asked. Anything to take a walk and get away from the Chief's bad mood.

"No." Brenda snapped, "we're all going to go and we're just going to have this meeting wherever we find him and I don't even care if we find both of them." Brenda gathered up her papers and files. "If Captain Raydor doesn't want to show up to meetings and participate in the investigation I don't even know why she asked to be included."

The boys dutifully trailed after the ranting blonde. Provenza thought that it would only be fair to call and warn his friend that the Chief was on the warpath and heading straight in his direction.

The phone rang somewhere in the distance. Brenda picked her head up. "What's that?"

"I just called Flynn." Provenza held up his phone. "He's not picking up."

Sharon's breathing was coming out in ragged moans. "Don't answer that." She gasped against his shoulder, "oh god, I'm so close…"

Andy braced his hands against the wall, thrusting with fervor as Sharon held on, bucking her hips, her shoulder blades pressed back against the cold concrete of the bathroom wall.

"It's coming from the bathroom." Sanchez rolled his eyes as the group walked up to the bathroom door.

"God, late for a meeting 'cause he's taking stuck in the bathroom. Is there anything less dignified?" Provenza scoffed.

"This is ridiculous!" Brenda scowled, "I'm calling Captain Raydor and we're going to start this meeting without Lieutenant Flynn." She put the phone to her ear.

Everyone froze when they heard the second phone start to ring. Brenda blinked at the closed bathroom door, appalled at the audacity. Brenda flipped her phone shut, completely flabbergasted.

"That's… a one person bathroom…" Gabriel said slowly, pointing disbelievingly at the door. "That means… they're…"

"Cool it, Sherlock," Provenza held up a hand, "we all know what they're doing."

Sharon disentangled her legs and Andy set her down. They took a few short moments to bask in post-coital euphoria before pulling their clothes back on. Sharon grabbed a fistful of Andy's shirtsleeve and pulled him closer.

Their lips touched and Andy smiled against her, deepening the kiss and setting a slow pace. He realized, not for the first time, that if you didn't count his three marriages in the middle, that he'd been with Sharon for very close to 25 years.

He gave her a gentle squeeze and they separated.

Sharon ran her fingers through her hair, her silky locks falling back into perfect order. She looked at her watch, "thirteen minutes. We're golden."

Flynn checked his tie in the mirror, before unlocking and opening the door. The two of them stepped out into the hall and into the white hot rage of Brenda Leigh Johnson.

"Nice of y'all to join us." She snapped, smirking tightly.


End file.
